I Need A Hero
by Wingnut12
Summary: What happens when nightwing is kidnapped? Will the Bat-Family be able to save him in time? Will Dick ever get to tell Barbara how he feels? Well, find out here!
1. Oh Great

_**AN: Hi Everyone! I'm really excited to be writing on this website, but I'm still new to it, so please bear with me. I just want to thank my friend for pushing me to post my fanfic here, without her, I would have most likely trashed it. You know who you are! I know the whole Joker/Scarecrow serum idea is not new, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are much appreciated, and so is constructive criticism, but no bullying please. Thank you for checking my story out, and I hope you enjoy! Okay, on to the fanfic!~ Wingnut12  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FAMOUS, SUCH AS DC COMIC CHARACTERS OR MUSICAL TITLES AND LYRICS. BUT THE STORY IS 100% MINE, SO PLEASE RESPECT IT, AND ASK MY PERMISSION BEFORE ARCHIVING IT. THANK YOU.  
**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Her smile. She was smiling at him blissfully, without a care in the world. They were in a field, flowers blossoming all over. Her hair was in a lazy ponytail, her glasses askew across her emerald eyes. He smiled back and tried to tell her that he loved her, but he was awaken by a sharp pain in his shoulder, not too far from his heart.

He inhaled, wincing slightly, and opened his eyes to whatever type of hell awaited him. The room was gray, with blank walls on all sides. In front of him, none other than the clown prince of crime slid his favorite knife out of Nightwing's shoulder, eyeing it closely as blood dripped from the blade.

Nightwing looked around once more, checking his restraints as well. _'These are way too tight for Joker to have tied.'_ Dick thought. As if in answer to this inference, a shadow separated from one corner of the room.

"Joker. Scarecrow." He said, using the best batglare he could muster.

"Hello, Former Boy Blunder. How have you been, Old Boy?" Joker laughed maniacally.

"Fine, thank you. Definitely haven't missed your breath." Dick answered, smirking. The Joker sneered and punched Dick directly in the nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch, making it bleed profusely.

"STOP!" Scarecrow yelled in his cold eerie voice. "We need him to test the new serum out. Once we're finished, you can do whatever you want."

"Fine. At least I'll get to watch Bird-brain cry and laugh at the same time." Joker said, laughing hysterically at his demented thoughts.

At Nightwing's confused gaze, Scarecrow explained further what this meant for his new test subject. "Joker and I have mixed our serums together, which makes you laugh while you see your worst nightmares brought to life." He explained.

"You are going to be our little test subject, Birdie. We're going to slowly clip your wings from the inside-out." Joker said, madness gleaming in his eyes, getting closer to Nightwing's face. Dick gulped ever so slightly. He knew, from personal experience, that those serums were bad. But putting them together… It was just plain dangerous. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of a lifetime. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Where's Batgirl? What've you done with her?" he asked, not allowing his panic seep into his words. If she went through this, if she was in any danger, he would go crazy.

"She got away before we could knock her out, Birdie. We just wanted you anyways. You're more fun." Joker said, his sickening grin growing larger.

Nightwing sighed in relief inwardly. '_At least it's just me.' _He thought.

"Alright, I have the serum, Joker. Let's do this already." Scarecrow said, flashing a syringe with dark green fluid inside.

_**AN: Okay, there's Chapter 1! I am going to try and update every Saturday, but if the chapter is short on Saturday, I will add a Wednesday update afterward. Thanks again for reading this! I am really excited to now be a part of this group, and hope to be an author on here for a good amount of time. Bye everybody!~ Wingnut12**_


	2. Test Subject

_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on Saturday, but I was at a marching band thing all day! I know, I know. I'm a big nerd. I already knew that though. Okay, back on track. I am updating today, Wednesday, and Saturday, just as a thank you for the follows and the lovely review by cerealkiller78. Thank you so much for your kind words! Okay, now that that's done, on to the story! Excelsior! ~Wingnut12**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS, SUCH AS DC CHARACTERS PRODUCTS OF ANY TYPE, ETC. BUT THIS STORY IS 100% MINE, SO PLEASE RESPECT THAT AND ASK BEFORE ARCHIVING IT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Go ahead, Scary, give it to him." Joker said, moving aside so Scarecrow could step closer to Nightwing's arm. Nightwing tensed, ready for the inevitable needle injection.

Scarecrow injected the concoction into Nightwing's arm, sending a burning sensation all through Nightwing's body. He jumped against the restraints in pain, feeling as though he were on fire.

As he started to sink into unconsciousness, he could feel the Joker beating him to a pulp, but he couldn't scream in pain. He couldn't do anything but breathe, and he could barely even do that. As he felt a rib snap under joker's barrage of fists, he felt a giggle escape his lips. A punch to his face, most likely leaving a black eye, and he laughed. The serum was starting to take full effect. Then he slipped into complete oblivion.


	3. ouch, my heart

_**Chapter 3**_

When he woke up, Dick was in Haley's Circus, under the main tent. His parents were up above him, high up on the trapeze, doing their usual routine before he climbed up to join them in the act. But then, Dick's horror, he watched as the ropes snapped and they plummeted to their deaths.

He ran to them and knelt to the ground beside them, their lifeless eyes looking up at him. He screamed in emotional agony, feeling parts of his heart ripped from his chest.

He turned away from the sight of his parents' bodies, the scene too terrible to even contemplate looking back, and saw Bruce standing before him. He had his arms crossed, with a disapproving scowl across his face. "You always fail me, Dick. You're such a disappointment to your parents, and even more so to me. I can't even stand the sight of you." Bruce said, walking away without so much as a backward glance, disappearing into the shadows as he always did.

The next thing Dick knew, he heard an achingly familiar voice coming from his side.

"It's all your fault I died. You should have helped me more, trained me better, anything. But now, I'm dead. And it's all because of you." Jason Todd said, looking at Dick with unconcealed hatred and contempt.

"NO! I tried, Jay! I DID! Please, I'm so sorry." Dick cried out, agonized. He had loved Jason like a little brother. He had never wanted him to die.

"It wasn't enough. It's all your fault." Jason said, slowly sinking into the ground. The words "All your fault" hung in the air until Jason had disappeared into the ground.

Dick sunk to his knees, sobbing, feeling the guilt and disappointment well up in his chest. He hated himself for what had happened to Jason, blamed himself, and this was the worst he had felt since the funeral.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tim standing next to him, dressed in his Robin gear. "Don't worry, Dick. I'll be fine. No one will ever kill me, bro." Just as Tim finished saying this, Bane came from nowhere, grabbing Tim up in his thick, brutal hands.

Dick tried to get up, to save Tim, but he couldn't move. "NO! TIM!" he shouted, but all he could hear was the sound of bones breaking, along with the thud of Tim's lifeless body dropping to the floor. Bane had disappeared, and the strange spell holding Dick down evaporated, allowing Dick to run over to where Tim's limp form lay unmoving. "Oh God, no. Tim. No." He whispered, looking down at the body of his youngest brother, and cried.

He cursed himself and everything. He yelled and screamed in absolute agony. He pulled at his hair and fell forward, face first onto the ground, sobbing.

But then, he heard a familiar voice that sent chills up his spine.

_**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Well, there you go! Two chapters in one day, and tomorrow there will be another, and also on Saturday, if all goes as planned. Don't be afraid to review, or even give me some thoughts you may have on things I can add to the story in later chapters. Again, constructive criticism is much obliged, but bullying will NOT be tolerated. Okay, everyone, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! ~Wingnut12**_


	4. No, this can't be it

_**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the views! I really appreciate everyone who checks out my story, but I would really appreciate some reviews, people! Thanks for the follows, and thank you again cerealkiller78, for the lovely reviews. They really did get me through the day with a huge smile on my face. Well, as promised, this is my Wednesday update, and there will be another on Saturday, but it may come a little late, considering that I have another marching band thing going on. Oh, and before I forget, I am going on a trip next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update there, but I WILL TRY! Okay, enough of my annoying babble! Onward with the story! ~Wingnut12**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS, SUCH AS DC COMICS, ANT FAMOUS PRODUCTS USED AS A REFERENCE, ETC. BUT THE STORY IS 100% MINE, SO PLEASE RESPECT THAT AND ASK BEFORE ARCHIVING! THANK YOU AND ENJOY! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_****_"So, Birdie, couldn't save the youngest of the nest?" Joker asked with mock sympathy and a harsh laugh. Dick did not look up from his position on the ground. "Well, let's see if you can save Bratgirl, Boy Blunder." Joker said, laughing maniacally.

Dick looked up quickly and saw the Joker holding Batgirl with a gun to her back. The metal gleamed in the dim lighting surrounding the three, making it all the more menacing. Dick shot up and ran towards them. Batgirl looked at him, terrified. The Joker grinned even wider, and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Dick cried, hearing the gunshot ring out as he ran faster than humanly possible. Barbara's body fell to the ground as the bullet ripped through her lower Joker cackled as he ran away, singing about how he 'clipped two bats with one stone'. Dick crouched over her body, tears steadily streaming from his eyes as he looked at the lifeless form of his best friend. The person he loved. The person he had had a crush on since he was ten. Batgirl. Barbara Gordon.

Dick felt whatever remnants of a heart he had left be ripped out of his chest. He was so hurt, he couldn't even scream. He looked up to see the Joker still standing there, enjoying the scene with sickening delight. He felt all of his hatred mount up into one giant tidal wave as he stared at the clown, moving towards him in a determined manner. Once he reached the Joker, he punched him square in the face, knocking the joker down. Dick jumped on top of him, beating him to a bloody pulp with nothing but his bare hands, screaming obscenities at him.

"You. Killed. Her. I. Will. Kill. You." Dick said, punctuating each word with a hard punch to the Joker's face. Dick moved his hands to the Joker's throat, squeezing the air out of him. The Joker gasped, struggling to break free of the angry bird's grasp, but it was no use. His struggles grew weaker and weaker, until he gasped one final time, ending his struggles.

Dick looked up in horror, not believing what he'd just done. He had killed the Joker out of revenge. He, Dick Grayson, had KILLED. He could barely believe what he had just done, not able to comprehend such an idea. He got up and walked over to Barbara's body, kneeling down next to her form.

"I'm so sorry Babs. I killed him. I killed him in revenge. For you. I know you would be angry, but I don't know how I did it. I just... It just happened." He whispered, knowing she wasn't receiving this. He looked over into her lifeless jade eyes, hoping to see them glint with their usual warmth, but all he saw was coldness in them, death. Then, everything faded to black.


	5. The Escape

_**AN: What's up peeps? I'm really excited to write this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! WOW! 346 views! I'm really honored that that many people would take the time to read my story. So, thank you everyone. Oh, and in response to JustAnotherCreativeWriter, NO, He DID NOT kill the Joker. It was a part of the nightmare, Okay? I assure you that I will never let Dick get that Out of Character. I enjoy his character too much to do that to him. Oh, and PLEASE review. I'm begging you, they really make me happy, even constructive criticism would be nice. But a BIG thanks to everyone that is following my story. I was so happy, I actually teared up. It just made me feel really special, so thank you. Okay, enough rambling from me, let the story begin! Excelsior!~Wingnut12 **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS, SUCH AS DC COMIC RELATED CHARACTERS, NAME BRAND PRODUCTS, ETC. BUT THE STORY IS MINE, SO PLEASE BE RESPECTFU AND ASK ME BEFORE ARCHIVING. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**_Chapter 5_**

Nightwing jumped against his restraints, feeling the ropes and handcuffs dig into his skin. Grunting in pain, he looked around wildly, like a startled animal. Joker and Scarecrow were nowhere in sight, but there was a camera sitting on a tripod, recording. '_The sick bastards are recording me to send to Bruce"_ Dick thought, disgusted. Suddenly, all the injuries inflicted upon him by the Joker's fists and knife came rushing to him in one spasm of pain. It caused him to gasp and wince.

From behind him, Nightwing heard a door open and close. The maniacal giggling hinted as to who it was. "Have a nice nappy-poo, Birdie?" Joker asked, coming into view.

"Why yes, thank you for asking. It was quite peaceful and energizing." Nightwing answered, smirking. He knew he was being a smart ass, but that was the trick he used to keep the Joker distracted while he fiddled with his restraints. It always worked, and it still did.

The Joker got into a nonsensical rant about respect and his past, which was probably all bullshit. Dick began loosening his restraints. After about ten minutes, Dick had his restraints undone. He just had to wait for the right moment. As soon as the Joker finished bullshitting about his fake past, and got close to Nightwing's face with his knife, Nightwing slugged him in the face, sending him flying into the tripod, unconscious. Nightwing got up quickly, and bolted for the steel door, but it was locked from the outside. He took out his tracking device and pressed the button that would send his location to the Batcomputer. He wasn't stupid; Joker and Scarecrow were a deadly combo, one that constituted having Batman help him. Especially with Nightwing in such a weakened state.

Once he heard the small ringing noise that indicated his location had been sent to the Batcave, Nightwing took stock of his injuries. Multiple stab wounds, a black eye, a few broken ribs, and it seemed as though the Joker had carved the word 'HA' on his chest while he was unconscious at some point. Dick also noted that his head was throbbing, probably from when one of Joker's goons hit him over the back of the head, rendering him unconscious, He looked over at the Joker, who was still lying on the floor, and decided to tie him up so that he wouldn't be a threat anymore. Once he finished tying up the Joker, Dick heard the familiar sounds of Batman pummeling a criminal, probably Scarecrow, into a state of unconsciousness. It also sounded like Batgirl and Robin were taking out the henchmen.

Suddenly, Dick felt very lightheaded as he looked down at the red pool that had formed under him. He realized that he had lost too much blood as he sank into unconsciousness


	6. The Horror

_**AN: Oh goodness gracious, how I missed you guys! Thanks for all the views and comments guys. Sorry for the long ass wait, but I live in New York, so Hurricane Sandy hit, and boy did she hit hard. No power for a week, no school for 2 weeks, and a snow storm that blew our power out AGAIN after only one day. So, need less to say, it's been one hell of a ride, peeps! I'm just happy my family is safe, and I still have all my amazing things. It could've been worse. Lots of family drama too. And catching up on schoolwork, tests, projects, and so on. I hope everyone can forgive me. Oh, and I'm running low on chapters before we catch up, so PM me if anyone has any ideas for what could be in store. OK, no more rambling on like the idiot I am. To infinite, and beyond!~ Wingnut12**_

_****__**Chapter 6:**_

_****_**Babs' POV**

* * *

_'I can't believe they caught Nightwing! He better be okay, or so help me...' _Barbara thought, searching through the Batcomputer for possible locations as to the whereabouts of Dick. Bruce and Tim had gone out searching for clues as to where the Joker and Scarecrow could have taken him, leaving Barbara, the tech guru of the crew, to search through the computer archives.

She sighed, guilt filling her chest. She was out patrolling with Nightwing. She should have been watching out for him, like how he was always watching out for her. She had been trying to call for back up when all of the goons disappeared along with Nightwing. Barbara blamed herself for the entire thing. If she hadn't slipped, the thugs would never had noticed them sneeking up.

Batman's cowled scowling face appeared across the screen, interrupting her thoughts. "Batgirl, I found a recording in the alley Nightwing was last seen. I will download it and send it to the Batcomputer. Try to analyze the footage and send me any information you can." he said as the file uploaded to the Batcomputer's mainframe. Barbara clicked the file and watched in growing horror.

On screen, she saw an unconscious Nightwing, along with the Joker, who unsheathed a carving knife and stabbed him in the left shoulder, making Dick wince and inhale, slowly opening his eyes. Barbara watched the interaction between Joker and Nightwing, and watched as Scarecrow disengaged himself from the shadows, stepping into view. She winced as Joker punched Dick squarely in the nose, creating a crunching noise that sickened her and made her cringe. As the video progressed, Barbara learned about the Joker and Scarecrow's plot, terrified by what she heard. When Scarecrow produced a large syringe, she knew the situation had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of mere minutes. She growled as the Joker beat Dick to a bloody pulp, until she heard a rib break, and Nightwing giggle. A punch to the face, and he laughed, then slunk into unconsciousness.

Barbara started hearing noises emitted by Nightwing, slight giggles, and then a noise no one should ever have to hear. A mixture of screaming and laughter. Barbara quickly shut the video off, covering her mouth with her hands, holding tears back as hard as she could.

_**AN: There you go peeps! I might not update very regularly, but I will not leave a story unfinished, Okay? I my start a series of one shots once I get back into a rhythm of things. No promises there though. Oh, and if anyone has an Xbox and wants to play me online, friend request me. My gamertag is HeartlessinNY. We can has some fun! Oh, and please feel free, if you have the time and money, to donate to the Red Cross, or any storm relief programs. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I think it's important. I know people who have lost everything. This storm is not jut a storm. Alright, I love yo faces. ~Wingnut12**_


	7. The Rescue

_**A/N: Hey people! It,s me! Wingnut12, here. I'm bringing you more of the story, but one quick thing. I've hit a bit of a... Giant brick wall as far as writer's block goes. SO... I'm going to need some ideas from YOU, the readers, as to what you want happening next. I have about two more chapters already laid out, and then it's all up to you guys on what happens next. You can comment or PM me if you'd like. So, if you have any ideas on what you'd like to have happen anytime soon in the story, just tell me. Trust me, I won't bite. I am not a cannibal, as far as I know. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! Excelsior!~ Wingnut12**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS OWNED BY COMPANIES SUCH AS DC COMICS OR ANYTHING ELSE. THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THIS AWESOME THING I CALL A STORY.**_

_**CHAPTER**_

On the way over to the location, Barbara told Bruce of what was on the video. He was enraged, but in his calm, cool, collected way. Tim was silent with horror. As soon as the reached their destination, the three of them hopped off their bikes, Batgirl and Robin heading to where the henchmen most likely were while Batman went to face off with Scarecrow. As soon as they reached their targets, Batman nodded, signaling Robin and Batgirl to engage their targets.

Robin quickly jumped into a group of five henchmen while Batgirl took on six nearby. The first rushed at her, arm extended. She easily flipped him over her shoulder, dislocating his arm at the same time. The second and third came at her from both her left and right flank, so she simply flipped backwards, causing them to collide head first into each other, knocking themselves out. She turned to face the fifth henchman, and was quickly greeted by a flurry of fists, which she expertly blocked and dodged. As soon as she noticed that he was loosing steam,she took hold of one of his fists and threw him head first into the concrete wall.

In the midst of her fight with her final henchman, Batgirl scanned the room. Both Robin and Batman were in the final stages of their own battles. She noticed a steel door to her right, the most likely place that they were holding Nightwing. Quickly knocking out the last henchman, she rushed to the door as Bruce finished off the Scarecrow and Tim tied up the henchmen.

She opened the door to see a beaten and bloody Nightwing. As soon as she had opened up the door, he collapsed onto the floor. _'Oh no...' _she thought, running over to his side. She looked over his wounds, taking mental notes. "BATMAN!" she called, knowing that the injuries were too much for her to handle on her own. Bruce and Tim rushed into the room, Tim with a horror stricken look on his face at seeing his brother so beaten up. Stunned, he mechanically went over to the already tied up Joker, checking his restraints, which were as tight as possible.

Bruce rushed over to Dick, picking him up. "What are his injuries, Batgirl?" asked, quickly moving Dick to the Batmobile he had ordered Alfred to send. "Robin, stand guard until the police get here." he ordered, putting Dick in the back of the Batmobile. Barbara got into the back with him, resting his head across her lap.

She began listing the injuries off for Bruce. "He has four broken ribs, at least two bruised ones, The word 'Ha' carved into his chest, multiple stab wounds, a broken nose, and he's lost a lot of blood. It also seems that he may have a concussion." She stated, near tears, stroking Dick's jet black hair. Once they reached the Batcave, Alfred was already waiting. Bruce took Dick and set him down on the medical table so Alfred could tend to the wounds.


	8. The Awakening

_**AN: Hi guys. *awkward silence* Okay, I know, I've been "absent" for awhile, but I have a perfectly acceptable reason. School's had me tied down lately, and the only reason I'm sitting up writing this is because I'm over exhausted. Also, I realized that I'm a COMPLETE nerd, which is 10% more than I used to believe. How did I realize this? I was talking to a guy I like, and we start talking DC Universe heroes versus each other. So, basically, I just friend zoned myself completely *bangs head against desk with resounding thud*. Any who, I feel terrible for not updating lately, but, again, I've been busy. The only true spare time I have is during math class, which USED to be easy, which is the only time I work on the fanfic on paper besides science class (I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE STUDENT). Speaking of which, THANK YOU for the lovely reviews, peeps! They made my day when I was about to completely crash. And thank you to DrakesChick for the cool suggestions! I will definitely try to write those out. Okay, enough rambling, time for the chapter you've all been waiting for. Excelsior!~Wingnut12**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS, SUCH AS ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DC COMICS. PLEASE ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**DICK'S P.O.V.  
**_Dick opened his eyes slowly, a dull ache covering his entire body. He heard a heart monitor, bat screeches, and two people breathing besides himself. He felt a soft, warm hand holding his own rough, calloused hand. He squeezed it gently, knowing that it was Barbara.

He saw her jumping up out of the chair she'd pulled up next to his bedside, her face full of relief. "Hey." he said, happy to see her. She smiled a little at this.

"Hey. You had me scared for awhile there. I thought I lost you." she said, tears barely held back.

"I'm sorry. They got me while I was a little busy. I guess you could say 'whelmed' with work." he answered, giving her a smirk. It was true, though. He had been fighting several goons, when another one suddenly rushed up behind him, smashing a bat against the back of his head.

"Hey Bruce." he called, looking over to where the billionaire playboy sat, watching him.

"Hey, Chum. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, relief present in his voice. He got up and walked to Dick's bedside.

"Well, I'm definitely not feeling the aster." Dick answered, smirking. Bruce half smiled, giving his adoptive son a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, since you've got Barbara here, I'm going to go upstairs. Just call if you need me." Bruce said, before walking towards the cave exit.

"Where's Timmy?" Dick asked, curious as his little brother's whereabouts, knowing he wanted to talk to Barbara without an interruption.

"He's asleep. you've been out for two days. He has school tomorrow, so Bruce sent him up to bed." Barbara answered, endeared by Dick's concern for his little brother.

"Oh, well, that's good, 'cause I wanted to talk to you." Dick said, slightly nervous. He hoped this would work out well.

"Sure. What's up, Dick?" Barbara asked, crossing her legs as she sat down on the side of his bed. He swallowed, nervous about telling Barbara his feelings. Hell, he could face off with Bane and the Joker without so much as a wince, but telling Barbara Gordon his feelings for her? No. He was terrified.

"I... I don't really know how to say this." he said, feeling himself breakout into a cold sweat. Barbara leaned closer, leaving only inches in between their faces.

"I have something to tell you, too." she said, moving closer to his face. He didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, Dick was kissing Barbara, and she was kissing back. They pulled apart after about a minute, looking at eachother and both panting.

"I guess we both had the same message." Dick said, chuckling lightly despite the pain his ribs caused him.

"I guess so." Babs said, smiling breathlessly.

"So, are we , uhh, going out now?" Dick asked, curious as to their status.

"I think so, if you're up to it." Barbara answered, looking at him nervously.

"I would love to. You know Babs, I've wanted to do this for the longest time, but I could never get the guts to do it." Dick said sincerely, looking into her beautiful eyes. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, moving his face closer to hers, pecking her on the lips.

_**AN: Well, there's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it, because I've been wanting to put it up for the longest , you know the drill. Leave a review and/or PM me. I love yo faces!~Wingnut12**_


	9. Worries

**_AN: Yo, what's up, oh lovely readers? How you doin? I know, I know. "WHERE'S THE UPDATE BEEN, WINGSTER?" Well, you see, the thing about that is *runs away at a speed that would make Wally West impressed* SEE YA SUCKERS! *Gets stopped by friend and dragged back by ear* OK OK! STOP. OW. Okay, to be honest, this crazy thing that my school system deems necessary, MIDTERMS, came up, and if I got anything lower than an 85, my parents would skin me alive and use my skin as a throw carpet. So, I wanted to keep my skin. Sorry. Is that acceptable? *Receives nod from friend* Okay, after that strange little turn of events. I give you... A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoy. And don't forget them reviews! Those keep me going on some of my worst days, which have been occurring A LOT until recently. Okay. Read. Review. Have fun. EXCELSIOR!~ Wingnut12_**

**Chapter 9:**

BABS POV

She was almost giddy with joy. She was now in a relationship with her best friend, crush of five years, Dick Grayson. Barbara Gordon was now a very happy woman. She now had the man of her dreams. She walked to her room in Wayne Manor in a sate of pure and total bliss.

Alfred had said Dick would need to rest in bed for two weeks. And they did not want to cross Alfred. He was the only man that was able to get the goddamn Batman quaking in his kevlar boots. So, Dick asked Barbara if she would like to go to dinner with him the next Friday. She said she'd love to.

Barbara opened up the door to her room and went inside. She got dressed into some pajamas, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She crawled into bed closing her eyes. Just as her eyes were about to close, a thought crossed her mind. What had Dick seen in his nightmares? It was obviously terrible, judging from his reactions to it in a subconscious scenes of the video played in Barbara's head, sending shivers down her spine. The sound of screaming mixed with laughter was terrible and unnatural. Dick didn't even know she had seen the video. And, knowing him, he would try to hide and suppress his emotions, which would only hurt him in the long run. She decided that she would confront him about it the next morning, and if he didn't talk to her, she'd have him talk to Black Canary, the only one who could get him to open up about his feelings besides Barbara. With that settled in her head, she fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Barbara sat on Dick's bed, watching TV with him. She decided that now was the time to try and have him open up to her about the nightmare. She just hoped he understood that she was only trying to help him.

"Dick, what was happening in that nightmare that the serum caused?" she asked, figuring it was bet to get straight to the point with him. Barbara noticed how he tensed up, all the muscles in his body visibly contracting. He obviously did not expect her to know what had happened.

"How did you know about that?" Dick asked, although he had already deduced she had seen it all. The camera. They DID send the tape.

"Dick, I saw the video. Now, please tel me what happened. It might help you feel better to get it off your chest." Barbara pleaded, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he leaned forward, holding his head in his hands.

"It was awful, Babs. I saw my parents fall again. I tried to save them, but I couldn't. Then Bruce said I was a disappointment, that I always failed him. Jason..." Dick breathed heavily after saying this, trying to get his emotions in check. "Jason came back to tell me that his death was all my fault." At this point, Dick's eyes were watering with emotions that he usually kept underneath the surface, away from others, including himself. "Then Tim came over, and he... Bane killed him, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was like a force was holding me down, Babs."

Barbara looked at Dick with caring, understanding eyes. She knew this was hard for him, but she also knew this was important in helping him feel better. She caressed his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, encouraging him to keep going.

"Then the Joker killed you, Babs. He killed you right in front of me. I couldn't take it. I don't know what happened next, but I guess I lost it. I... I killed the Joker Babs. I crossed the line." Dick finished, a single tear trailing down his cheek as he looked at the woman he had fallen for, sorrow etched in his piercing blue eyes. Barbara wiped the tear away, kissing his cheek as she leaned in and hugged him. She felt terrible that he had to experience that.

"You wouldn't do that, Dick. It was just a dream, okay?" she said, holding and comforting him.

"Thank you Babs. I... I love you." Dick said, turning his head to look at her.

"I love you too, Dick" Barbara said without hesitation, kissing him on the lips tenderly.

**_AN: I finally finished this chapter. It took a while, but I did it. I know the whole love thing may have come a little soon, but they've known each other since the were nine. That has to count for something, right? I will probably be uploading the next few chapters over the weekend of February 16-17, and maybe on the 18th, which is my birthday. My parents are dragging me on a skiing trip, which is a sport I absolutely loathe because I've had WAY too many near death experiences. Therefore, I'm staying inside, typing up the next few chapters. What a way to spend a birthday, huh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please remember to leave me some reviews!~Wingnut12_**


End file.
